There's A First Time for Everyone
by bens-baby
Summary: It's Ryan and Marissa's first time-together, that is...and then after that it's about some other stuff that happens to them.......like THERESA! Then it all flies off in different directions....
1. Kisses and PuppyDog Eyes

A/N- My first fan fic! I'd appreciate it if you'd be truthful, even if it's not good. Thanks!  
  
Summery- It's Ryan and Marissa's finally do it (FYI neither of them are drunk). This takes place after Luke and Marissa "get it on" and after they start going out, but before Oliver (who by the way SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Marissa!" Ryan called out, his voice going slightly higher than he'd meant it to. Every time he saw her, a tingle would run through his body, and he'd get nervous. But as soon as he saw her smile, everything else melted away and all he saw was her beauty.  
  
"Hey!" Marissa said with a smile (cue the melting!) She walked over to him through the crowded hallways of the school, and gave him a full kiss on the lips.  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" Ryan asked, pleased. Usually it was a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm in a good mood today," she replied, giving him another kiss.  
  
"I like these good moods," he said, as a corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. He was saving a full-out smile for extremely special things.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" she asked looking down at her feet. But Ryan knew what it meant when she did that.  
  
"Ohhh no, you're gonna make me go to a party aren't you?" he sighed.  
  
"O come on, baby!" she said, giving him her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't start with the 'baby'" he said, but she could see in his eyes that he was going to give in.  
  
"Okay, but only because you're in a good mood and I want you to stay that way."  
  
"Thanks, oh I knew you'd say yes! But I promise, after we'll go back to the pool house and, um, 'talk," she said grinning. Then Ryan picked her up and through her over his shoulder and carried her out to her car. Now he was in a good mood. He liked it when they "talked." 


	2. What To Do At the Party

A/N- Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short but it was late and I was getting tired. That was just kind of an introduction. Enjoy!  
  
Ryan arrived home from school and went straight to the pool house. He jumped on his bed and started to think.  
  
"Man, how could I love her so much when we're so different? I mean, damn, she's Miss. Popular and I'm....well, I'm not!" Soon a scary thought crossed his mind. "What if we become so different that she won't love me anymore?!?" he stared at the ceiling for a while, something that he had been doing a lot. He was starting to see shapes in the cracks. Many of them looked like Marissa. "Man, I need to get out more!" he smiled to himself. He walked out to go find Seth.  
  
"Hey," Ryan said once he found him.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" he said, holding his hand up for a high-five. He, of course, got 'the look.' Seth high-fived himself instead. "Okay, anyway, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, nothing really. I just have to go to a party with Marissa tonight.  
  
"You? Going to a Newport party? Damn, Ryan, you've been here, what, a month, and you're already going to parties with one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school! What's next, are you going to sleep with her? O jeez, I've been going after the same girl for, like, forever and you just come in here and....  
  
"Hey guess what Seth! You're rambling! Wow, grab the camera!" Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just surprised. So do you know how you're gonna, like, act?  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know."  
  
"Can you dance?"  
  
Ryan's eyes got large. O shit. He couldn't even dance! He didn't want to drink, either, in fear that he might do something he would regret with Marissa (even though he would want to, but it was all about what she would think of him.)  
  
"Captain Oats, we have a problem. I think Ryan went into shock. Call the paramedics!  
  
"What the hell am I going to do at this party?" he whispered, half to himself, half to Seth.  
  
"You shall mingle! Or you could go for the karaoke!"Ryan just gave the crazy teen a look and walked away.  
  
At Marissa's House  
  
"Hey Coop," Summer said as she walked into Marissa's room.  
  
"Hey," Marissa said absent-mindedly. She was staring into her very full closet. She was looking for something sexy for Ryan, but nothing to sexy as to keep him guessing. She turned around and saw Summer. "O hey Summer! When did you get here?"  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Summer said, rather worried.  
  
"No......anyway, what do you think I should wear to the party tonight?" Summer started staring into the closet in the same manor as Marissa.  
  
"Oh! How 'bout this little number!" Summer squealed, holding up a black mini skirt and a hot-pink hater top.  
  
"Hmm....do you think it will keep Ryan satisfied?" she said, turning her stare to the outfit.  
  
"Oh ya," Summer said with a sly smile.  
  
"Okay, then that it is!" the girls started to go into the makeup/hair routine 


	3. Ryan Opens Up

A/N- I GOT 4 WHOLE REVIEWS! Lol. I'm glad, I didn't think people were going to read it, but I'm so glad to know I have at least a couple readers! I just want to tell ya'll why I'm writing this, so you guys don't think I'm gross or whatever. But I am such a HUGE fan if Ryan and Marissa's relationship and I just think that they are 'ready.' So thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (and the song is not mine, it's Hilary Duff's 'Where Did I Go Right') And also, I think it's kind of pointless to say this, but I don't own anything from The O.C.  
  
Ryan was waiting at the bottom of the driveway for the women of his dreams. He started thinking again. "How can every guy and school not be after her? I'm surprised I haven't gotten beaten up by guys who want her! He continued pondering this thought until Marissa pulled up.  
  
"Hey! I hope I didn't keep you wait-" But that's as far as she could get before Ryan hopped in and kissed her. They had a mini-make out session until Marissa realized that they had been sitting at the bottom of the driveway for 10 minutes. "Ryan!" she said as she continued to kiss her neck. "Ryan! People are gonna think we're planning to break into the house.  
  
"Right," he panted. He was out of breath. That would hold him until their 'talk.'  
  
They drove to the party in silence. Marissa turned on the radio. The song seemed pretty appropriate for how she felt....  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do.  
  
Ryan gazed at Marissa. "You do know that I love you more than life itself, right?" he whispered to her.  
  
Marissa was shocked. She knew that he loved her, of course, but that sentence seemed so....uh-Ryan like. He usually wasn't very open with his feelings, but that was about as open as it gets.  
  
She pulled off to the side of the road, her eyes beginning to become wet. "You do know that I feel the same way, right?" she whispered, looking at him, her vision slightly blurred because of the tears.  
  
Ryan took her hand. "You do know that we're gonna be together forever, right?" he said, being completely serious.  
  
"You do know that we're gonna get married someday, right?" she replied. At first she wished she wouldn't have said that, hoping the 'commitment' thing wouldn't scare him.  
  
He pulled her into an embrace. "Ya, I do." He whispered into her ear. Marissa was relieved. She sat there for a moment, her head resting on his muscular chest. She pulled away.  
  
She sniffed and dried off her tears on her hand. "I changed my mind," she said. Ryan thought she meant about what she said, at first, and he was about to say something, but she continued. "I don't want to go to the party anymore,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked. He still didn't want to go, but he just wanted her to be happy. "I mean, I'll go, I'm fine with it!"  
  
"Yep, I'm sure. I just want to go back to your place," she said, smiling. She turned around, heading back to one of her favorite places in the world.  
  
Ryan's head started to spin. Did she just want to make out, or have sex? He was really unsure, and didn't want to push her into anything.  
  
Marissa's head was spinning too. She was totally ready. She was sure Ryan was ready. She was thinking about how to approach him about it, and what she should do. Did he have condoms? O shit, she hadn't even thought about that. If he didn't, she couldn't take the risk of getting pregnant. By the time she was at this thought, she was at Ryan's place.  
  
They both got out of the car. Ryan picked her up and carried her in his strong arms. She started to laugh. He almost smiled. Almost.  
  
He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, suspending most of his weight on his hands. His lips reached for her, and they started to kiss. Ryan's arms got tired so he flopped over on the bed, and Marissa climbed on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She always felt so safe, so at home whenever she was lying like this.  
  
She turned her head so her chin was on his chest and she was looking at him.  
  
"Ryan," she whispered.  
  
"Mmm hmm?" he replied, his eyes still closed, savoring the moment.  
  
"I'm...um...I'm ready," she said, staring intently at his closed eyes, waiting for them to open. As soon as she said that, his eyes opened, and those blue pools got as wide as dinner plates. He sat up, Marissa in his lap, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, with the whole Luke thing..."  
  
"Ya, but Ryan," she said softly. "Luke wasn't the one for me," she kissed him softly, and then rested her head on his. "You are." _________________________________________________________________________ A/N-TA DA! I wanted to break it up into 2 chapters, but I really wanted to get this one out. I hope you enjoyed it. I had to keep you hanging in the middle so you'd keep reading! LOL review for me and I'll let you know how 'it' goes! 


	4. Questions and Kisses

A/N- OMG I am so glad I have people who like the story. For all you who are worried (this is kind of a spoiler but just a lil one!) they won't break up. This is a fluffy story! LOL! But please review you have no idea how much that means to me.  
  
After Ryan thought about it for a minute, he was extremely surprised about how he felt, or rather what he didn't feel. Someone had very strong feelings for him, loved him even, and he wasn't scared one bit. It felt good. Usually as soon as a girl got close to him, he'd get scared and break it off right away. But not this time. Marissa was right. She was the one for him.  
  
Ryan went into the bathroom to but on his, um, "armor." Marissa was trying to plan what she wanted to do. But a little voice in her head started speaking to her....it'll be fine. He's "the one." With the one you don't need to think about it. It's amazing anyway. Just follow your heart. Marissa smiled. That was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Ryan came back, clothes still in tact. He laid back down on the bed and Marissa climbed on top of him. They started kissing, extremely passionately. His hand started to climb up her back, starting to unhook her bra. The first time Ryan attempted to do this, she pushed his hand down. This time, his hand couldn't do it fast enough. After he unhooked it, Marissa rolled back over and Ryan was on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his six pack. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling each finely toned muscle. He let out an extremely pleased groan.  
  
And guess what. He smiled! A real, ear-to-ear smile!  
  
Marissa stopped. Ryan lifted his head up so he could see her. "Why'd you stop?" he said, disappointed. Marissa grinned.  
  
"You smiled!" she squealed excitedly. "You have no idea how incredibly hot you are when you smile. He smiled again at this comment, finding it fairly amusing. Marissa laughed. "There it was again!"  
  
"Well, it's easy to smile when I have the most beautiful woman in the world lying on top of me," he said as he pulled her shirt off.  
  
Marissa had never felt so much passion and pleasure in her 16 years of life. She just kept whispering to herself "holy shit." Ryan really knew how to please a girl.  
  
"Ryan?......Ryan.......Hey you!" she yelled until he finally looked at her.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
She laughed, and he smiled. "No, this is totally perfect. I was just wondering.....um....if any other girls have asked you out this year?" she, just like Ryan, had been wondering how somebody so incredibly sexy could not have girls crawling all over him.  
  
"Nope. I think girls are still kind of scared of me or something, I don't know. I was wondering the same thing about you?"  
  
"Well....ya, a couple" she said, starting to french him again, looking for another way to keep his mouth busy.  
  
"Wait wait wait, how many?" She shoved her tongue back into his mouth. He pulled away. "Marissa.....  
  
She pulled away, knowing she'd have to tell him eventually. "Are you jealous or something?" she said with a sly grin.  
  
"No.....as long as you didn't say yes...." Ryan replied, starting to get slightly nervous.  
  
"Okay, there was..." she looked at the ceiling counting in her head. "Twelve, not counting you." She kissed his chest. "But I never said yes, I said I've got the perfect boyfriend, and I won't be available anymore, pass the word around." Ryan seemed surprised. Marissa read his look. "What, you didn't think that many guys would ask me out?"  
  
"Hell no, I thought it would be more, I was just surprised that you never said yes!" Marissa punched him in a painful place. "Oww! What was that for?"  
  
"Ryan Attwood, do you think I would just leave you like that?" But he didn't have time to answer. He french kissed her again, and the passion continued. They went on for about three hours, the only sounds being an occasional "I love you," "You're so hot," and pleased groans and laughs.  
  
They finally had to take there mouths off each other to breathe. Marissa rested her head on Ryan's sweaty chest, breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Marissa?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm?" she said, breathing in his sweet smell.  
  
He smiled to him self. "Who was better, me or Luke?" He was joking, of course, but then he started to really want an answer. After he said this, they continued to make love. A little while later, when they needed to breathe again, Ryan asked again. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
She kissed him softly, and then smiled. "Who the hell is Luke?" Ryan smiled, and they continued all through the night.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N- I hope you liked this extremely steamy chapter! This is most definitely not the end, so keep checking back! I've been trying to do a chapter a day, and I'll try to continue to write every day. And for all you ladies, ISN'T BENJAMIN MCKENZIE (that's Ryan in case you don't know, and where I get my pen name) SO TOTTALLY SEXY WHEN HE SMILES! I found this adorable picture online of him smiling and I carry it in my binder with me! LOL I just had to say that. Keep reading for an update on their relationship. I was thinking about doing some more about their high school life, then moving on into the future. Tell me what you think about this idea, and what your thoughts are on the chapter!  
  
Signed Mrs. McKenzie ( 


	5. The Morning After

A/N- Thank you sooo much for your reviews! But if you read it and you don't really like it, I still want you to review so I can improve. But nice is good! I'm glad ya'll like it, and look back at the A/N at the end of the last chapter and check out my idea! And what the heck does "slash" mean? This has been driving me crazy!  
  
Ryan was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid that he'd look over and Marissa wouldn't be there, and that he'd be fully dressed and the best night of his life would have been a dream. He had never been so scared. After about five minutes, he opened his eyes and slowly looked to his side.  
  
She was there.  
  
The world could have gone crazy and World War III could have broken out, but it didn't matter. She was still there. Last night had happened. The passion, the love, the desire. It had all happened.  
  
Now it wasn't any big secret the Ryan had been with a lot of women. Marissa knew that, he knew that, and they both accepted it. But all of these years, he never really understood why people called it 'making love.' He didn't think 'love' had anything to do with it. It was just something to do, a way to pass the time. He was good at sex, and he knew it. Last night he got it. He understood. They both loved each other more than the loved anyone and more than they probably ever would love anymore. When you feel like that and you have sex, that is what making love is. Now Ryan understood. And he liked it.  
  
Marissa stirred, and Ryan glanced over. He didn't really want her to wake up yet. She looked so angelic, just lying there with her eyes closed. She reached over and took his hand, though she was still sleeping. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. He had a feeling that after tonight, he would smile a lot more.  
  
After about a half hour, Marissa woke up. She had the same fear that Ryan had, that he wouldn't be there, and she'd be at home in her bed. (Most people saw them as complete opposites, but the way their minds worked was surprisingly similar.) But as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw his baby blues staring back at hers. He kissed her deeply, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Good morning," she cooed. Neither of them could remember when they went to sleep, but Ryan guessed that they went so long that they just passed out, both of them still missing their clothes. They made out for who knows how long, both never wanting to get up. Marissa looked at the clock, and seeing that it was 7, she was glad that she didn't have to go home for a couple more hours. She pulled away from his lips. "I better go get dressed," she whispered. Ryan groaned in disappointment, but rolled over so she could get off the bed. She walked into the bathroom, bringing her clothes with her.  
  
Ryan got up and put on a wife beater and jeans. The moment when she had said 'Who the hell is Luke' still replaying in his mind. Him and Luke were pretty much friends now, but still it made him feel good to hear her say that.  
  
Marissa stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Hey baby, throw me one of your shirts, I don't feel like wearing this dressy thing." Ryan grabbed one of his many wife beaters and walked it over to her, getting a deep kiss as a thank you.  
  
He sat on his bed in a daze, staring at the wall, feeling bored already. He couldn't imagine how he was gonna feel tonight if he was bored already. Luckily, Marissa didn't take to long (for her standards) and she came out of the bathroom, looking radiant, even though she was just wearing a T- shirt and jeans.  
  
She sat on his lap, staring at his face. I still don't get how more girls couldn't want him! she thought to herself.  
  
"Shouldn't you call your dad?" Ryan asked, not wanting to get her into trouble.  
  
"It's fine, he's probably not even up yet." Marissa answered him, pushing him down so she could lie on top of him.  
  
Ryan looked over to the side, seeming to be thinking. Finally he spoke. "So are you gonna.....tell him? Like, would he get mad at either of us?"  
  
"I'll tell him if he asks," she told her boyfriend, rather, her soul mate. "And the only way he would get mad would be if he thought you a) forced me to, which you didn't, or b) if you didn't use protection, which you did, so you'll be fine."  
  
They started kissing again, until it was time for Marissa to leave. She changed into her own clothes, and then walked over to Ryan, waiting for him to say something. What she heard would turn into the most romantic thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Marissa Cooper." He started, taking her hands. "I love you more than air, more than breathing. If I had to choose between never seeing you again and dying, I would pick dying, because without you my life would not be worth living, and I'd probably kill myself anyway. You've taught me so much, but the most important thing you showed me was how to love, which I never would have learned if I wouldn't have known you. You were the first person I loved, the first person I made love to, and the first person that made me feel safe. I know within 10 years, we are going to be married and have gorgeous children, as long as they get more of your genes then mine." Marissa smiled through her tears. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair, then continued. "The point I'm trying to make is that we are meant to be together, and I love you more than anything I could think of." He finished, letting out a big sigh. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He needed to say that. He had never loved anyone, and now all his loved was channeled on one beautiful creature, and he needed to express that. And he had done a damn good job.  
  
Marissa broke down, crying into his shoulder. Ryan hated to see her cry, even if they were tears of joy. After a while she looked up and smiled a watery smile. "Same here, Ryan. Same here."  
  


* * *

  
A/N- If only this would happen on the show! This is all I have until they make up! I hoped you liked this new chapter, and it's NOT the end, I repeat NOT the end, so keep checking back. Two more hours until the new episode. AHHHH! Anyway PLEEEZE review. And should I make a future thing? Like, them getting married? Please tell me your ideas, and what you think about mine. Thanx!  
  
Mrs. McKenzie 


	6. Aching Bodies

A/N I love you people! I'm just writing one fan fic at a time so I can do really well on one instead of just doing okay on a couple. And I know that Ryan would never saw what I wrote, but I was just trying to get the point across that Ryan cares a lot about Marissa. After I read it, I thought it sounded like wedding vows! Lol. Thanks for your reviews! Keep them comin!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pool House, 12:33 a.m.  
  
It was the night after he and Marissa had the best night of their lives. Ryan was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. His body ached for her so badly. He felt like a part of him was missing with Marissa not laying on top of him. It was weird; it felt so right with her there. He wanted to reach over and touch her, just stare into her face. But he'd see her tomorrow. If he could just make it through tonight......  
  
Jimmy Coopers Apartment, 3:00 p.m.  
  
Marissa had just got home from the 'love nest' (hee hee) Jimmy was sitting on the couch. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her or not.  
  
"Hey babe," he greeted as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "Were you out all night?"  
  
"Ya, are you mad?" she said, starting to get nervous.  
  
"Depends on where you were and who you were with," he said, looking her in the eye.  
  
Marissa sighed. "I was at Ryan's." she said, waiting to see if he approved.  
  
Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. "Good." He said simply.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean 'good'?  
  
"I've always liked that Atwood kid." He kissed Marissa on the forehead. "I see the way he looks at you. I think he loves ya, babe. But the part I like is that he loves you and seems to respect you."  
  
Marissa smiled. "He does, daddy. And no boy has ever loved or respected me more." Jimmy gave her a look. "Besides for you, of course," she said. He seemed satisfied with that answer.  
  
"Marissa," he said on a slightly more serious note. "You know what I have to ask you. It might be awkward, but it's important." Marissa nodded. "Now, did you or didn't you?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Yes, daddy. But before you say anything else, he totally did not force me. He was being such a gentleman; he kept asking me if I was sure, after the whole thing with Luke. And dad," she said, taking a deep breath after not pausing through that whole sentence. "I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She told her dad. She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Jimmy (phew!) smiled. "Thank God it's him and not that Luke character. I'll have to spend a little time with this Attwood.  
  
Marissa started breathing again. "I'm glad you approve. And Luke isn't all that bad anymore, dad, but he's not really boyfriend material according to my standards.  
  
"Whatever you say, babe, whatever you say.  
  
Marissa's Bedroom, 1:02 a.m.  
  
Of course, Marissa's body was longing for Ryan. She didn't like sleeping on sheets anymore; she needed to be on top of him. That one short night was going to make the rest of the nights of their life really tough. After about a half hour she couldn't take it anymore. I have to be with him, she thought.  
  
She didn't bother getting dressed. She hopped out of bed and went into her dad's room.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered.  
  
"You need to go to Ryan's, don't you?" he smiled. She nodded. "Go ahead, and make sure that he uses protection.  
  
"Okay, bye," she called as she walked out the door. She liked having a dad that she could talk to about sex. It was nice.  
  
She hopped in her jeep and drove to the pool house. She was speeding. Her body ached so bad, she needed him. But when she pulled into the driveway, the holder of her heart was at the bottom of the driveway in his car, getting ready to leave. She rolled her window down, as did he.  
  
"Sneaking off now, are we?" she teased.  
  
"Sneaking in?" Ryan teased back. She pulled into the driveway, and he backed up. He beat her to the house, and she ran to catch him. When Marissa opened the door, Ryan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ryan?" she called. She walked over to the bathroom. But then he popped out from behind the front door, ran up to her and grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Couldn't bear to be without me, eh?" he joked, flexing his muscles. A shiver ran down Marissa's spine.  
  
"Look who's talking!" she laughed. He laid on the bed, and she climbed on top of him.  
  
"Ahh, that's better," Ryan sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, now it feels weird when you're not on top of me" he confessed.  
  
"I feel the same way. You're my new body pillow." She said. They began kissing. And we all know what that led to.  
  
Pool House-6:00 a.m.  
  
"Ho-ly shit!" Ryan breathed into Marissa's ear. "That was even better than last night.  
  
"Mmm hmm" she said kissing his chest.  
  
After a minute, she stopped to say something. "Ryan, this might sound awkward, but you are really good at this."  
  
"Well so are you, don't stop,"  
  
"No, it's my turn," she said flipping over. Ryan got on top of her, holding his weight on his hands, beginning to kiss her chest. "Kama sutra is a wonderful thing," she giggled.  
  
I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations.  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
A/N I am having so much fun writing this! DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE! It's kind of ironic that I'm writing this after what happened on the show. I mean, I guess Marissa kind of deserves it, but I wish Ryan would forgive her already! Anyway, I'm positive that they'll be kissin' soon enough ;^) And some people have had problems with the review thing, so if it doesn't work PLEEEZE e-mail me at lillygirl160@hotmail.com  
  
Love, Mrs. McKenzie 


	7. A Ghost From the Past

A/N- Hey ya'll. I know it might have sounded like that was the end of the story, but it's not! Lol. Hope you like the new chapter! And I'll tell you when it's the end, so until you see this............. END!!!......It's not the end. Lol, have fun! P.S.-Hi Margo! lol  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marissa woke up the same way she had the morning before, with Ryan laying beside her, just like it was supposed to be, except this time he was still sleeping. She liked the way he looked when he was sleeping. He looked really peaceful. Marissa knew he had been through a lot. Even when he was happiest (this was when he was with Marissa, obviously) there was still a distant sadness in his eyes. When his dazzling blue eyes that could read anyone's soul were closed, she couldn't see that.  
  
Marissa stared at his gorgeous face for a while, but then she got bored. "Ryan," she whispered in her 'sexy voice' that she saved especially for him. She got on top of him. She kissed him deeply. He kissed back, but still didn't wake up. Marissa suppressed a laugh, guessing he was probably dreaming about kissing her. Thinking this was extremely amusing, she started kissing him, shoving her tongue down his throat. He continued to kiss back, just as deeply, still without waking up. After a while if his sleep-kissing, she slapped him, with her mouth still on his.  
  
The first thing he saw when he woke up was Marissa's eyes, staring into his, still kissing him. His eyes got big and round. She pulled away, laughing her head off.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.  
  
After a minute or two, her giggle fit subsided. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"  
  
Ryan thought this was a rather stupid question. What else would he be dreaming about? But he answered anyway. "I was dreaming about you, with me, when we're married, making little Joey..."  
  
Marissa cracked up, "Well no wonder!" she said in between giggles.  
  
Ryan gave her a confused look. "What do you mean 'no wonder?'"  
  
"I started shoving my tongue down your throat, and you kissed back, but you were still sleeping, and you looked hilarious!" She started laughing again, recalling the memory..  
  
Ryan blushed slightly upon hearing what he did. Trying to save his dignity, he asked "Well, do I kiss good when I'm sleeping?" he asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Well.........I'll need something to compare it to," she smiled. He jumped on top of her, kissing harder than he'd ever kissed before.  
  
"Whoa!" she breathed. "You need to kiss like that more often!"  
  
"Whatever you say," he said, kissing her again.  
  
That night, Marissa brought her clothes for tomorrow to Ryan's and stayed the night. She knew she should have stayed home so she could get used to not having someone next to her, but she couldn't help it. Plus, she had a big test tomorrow, and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep unless she stayed with Ryan, so she decided to give in to her body one more time. They didn't 'do' anything, but they both felt better knowing the other one was beside them.  
  
They talked about life, love, guys, girls, friends, enemies, and their future.  
  
"So Ryan," Marissa said, sitting up. "Who do you think is better for Seth, Summer or Anna?"  
  
Ryan pondered this for a second. "Who is better for him, or who I think he'll pick, cause these two questions have two different answers.  
  
"First who's better for him." she answered. "Then I'll know the other answer anyway."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad? I know Summer is your best friend." Marissa nodded her head. "Okay, I think Anna is better for him. No offense, but Summers a pretty big bitch."  
  
Marissa nodded. "Ya, she is." She said. There was a beat of silence, broken by Marissa saying "So you think he'll pick Summer? Did he tell you this?" she snooped.  
  
"No, he's having a damn hard time deciding. That's just my guess, he's liked her since forever. Does Summer really like him? Like, a lot?  
  
Marissa sighed. "As much as she doesn't like to admit it, yes. I actually agree with you about who's better for him, though. I think Summer cares to much about her reputation to pay any attention to Seth at school. Anna would."  
  
It was Ryan's turn to sigh. "Well I just hope he's happy. He needs a girl," he kissed Marissa how she wanted to be kissed. "Lord knows it makes life worth living."  
  
Despite what his reputation said about him, Ryan was one of the most romantic guys on the planet. With that thought, she fell asleep, next to Mr. Romantic himself.  
  
The next day at school, Summer saw Marissa for the first time since the previous Friday when she Summer walked over to her locker.  
  
"Hey Coop! Why weren't you-," but she stopped in mid-sentence. Marissa was absolutely glowing! "Oh my God, you slept with him!" Summer exclaimed a little too loudly. "And!" she grabbed Marissa's beaming face, examining it thoroughly. "And it was good!" she decided by the look on her face.  
  
"Summer!" Marissa whispered excitedly. "Keep it down! And how can you tell?"  
  
"Girl, you can only get a smile that big by sleeping with someone and it being really really good." Summer said matter-of-factly.  
  
Marissa laughed. "I'll tell you about it later," she told her friend.  
  
Summer got her trademark look on her face. "Okay, Coop, like, EW! You can tell me about it, but please leave out the details!" They laughed and walked down the hall together, arm in arm.  
  
Later, towards the end of the day, Ryan and Marissa were waling together down the hall.  
  
"So I was thinking that you could come over later and we can go swimming." Ryan offered.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great," she smiled. She'd do anything to see Ryan with his shirt off..  
  
They continued walking down the hall to the parking lot, until Ryan heard someone call his name.  
  
"Ryan! Ryan! Hey Atwood!" Ryan only turned when he heard Atwood, thinking they must have been calling some other Ryan, as the only people who talk to him at school were Marissa, Seth, and Luke.  
  
As soon as he turned, his stomach lurched. His ex-girlfriend Theresa was strolling over to him. What the hell is she doing here? He thought to himself.  
  
Marissa remembered the Chino chick from Thanksgiving. What the hell is she doing here? She thought, just like her boyfriend had.  
  
Theresa reached Ryan and his girlfriend. "Hey!" she squealed, leaning in for a kiss. Ryan swerved to miss her lips, and gave her a one-armed hug, still holding onto Marissa's hand. His mind was working very quickly. His eyes were capable of reading into people's minds, and he didn't like what he saw in Marissa's eyes. There was fear, anger, and a twinge of jealousy. "She thinks I'm gonna forget about her. Oh God, I feel like I'm on a soap opera." Of course, Ryan only had eyes for Marissa, so he knew he had to make a big point of giving her attention while Theresa was around, and getting the point across that she was his girlfriend.  
  
Theresa seemed confused by Ryan's odd last-minute swerve, but she quickly recovered. "So, how've you been?" she asked in a perky voice, stealing a quick glance at his new, gorgeous girl.  
  
"Just fine," Ryan replied, sliding his arm around Marissa's waist, putting his she's-my-girlfriend-and-that's-not-gonna-change plan in action. "Theresa, this is Marissa, my girlfriend." He said, putting an extra emphasis on the word. "You met last Thanksgiving."  
  
"Ya! Hi!" Marissa said, trying to sound chipper. She was slightly worried that Ryan was going to get ideas about leaving her, even though he expressed his love for her in ways that she never would have expected from his mouth. Both of the girls noticed Ryan touching Marissa, not keeping his hands off of her. One of them liked it, the other one didn't.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked Theresa, sliding his hands into Marissa's back pockets, making her shiver and smile. Now Marissa knew what he was doing, and she liked it, and she felt safe.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing with your new life," she answered, some or her perkiness slipping away at an alarming rate, seeing the way Ryan was touching the girl in such sensual ways.  
  
"Well, as you can see," he said, gesturing around at the gleaming school, "I'm doing pretty well." He was thinking of a way to get out of the awkward situation, without hurting his friends feelings to much. "Um, I'm really sorry, but me and Marissa have plans, and we can't be late. I'll see you around!" As he said this, he picked Marissa up and through her over his shoulder, making her let out a shriek of laughter and surprise.  
  
"What 'plans' so we have?" Marissa asked Ryan straight away.  
  
"We, in case you've forgotten already, are going swimming." He told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Since when do we have to get there right now?" she asked, even though she knew why he had said that to his ex.  
  
Ryan didn't need to think. "Cause every moment I'm not seeing you in your bikini is killing me." He said slyly. She punched him in the arm. He laughed and put the keys into the ignition. He didn't turn the keys, though. He sat and stared at the love of his life for a couple minutes. She stared back.  
  
"What?" she said with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"You do know that I'd never leave you, right?" he said, his face becoming serious. He saw the look in her eyes when Theresa walked up to then, and he wanted to make sure that she knew he loved her.  
  
She sighed. "Now I do. I saw what you were doing out there. You're never that touchy-feely in public."  
  
Ryan shrugged with a sheepish smile. "What can I say?" he healed his hands out in front of him. "These hands have a mind of their own!" He tickled her, and she laughed.  
  
"Come on, I want to repay you for what you did today, lets get moving!" she said, turning the key and starting the car.  
  
"What do you mean 'repay?' he said, getting slightly excited.  
  
She kissed him deeply. "You'll see," she whispered into his mouth.  
  
Turns out, Seth had invited Anna over to go swimming. She arrived, looking cute in a slinky but not slutty bikini.  
  
I'd like to say the same about Marissa, but her suit was pretty slutty. She had never worn it before; she was saving it for Ryan. He didn't mind at all.  
  
The boys were inside the house getting drinks, while the bikini-clad girls were sunbathing by the pool.  
  
"Man, Ryan, your girl's not wearin' nuttin!" Seth exclaimed, becoming slightly jealous, but pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He knew Ryan loved him like a brother would, but if he got in-between him and Marissa (which would obviously never happen, but even if he knew Seth's thoughts) he was as good as dead.  
  
Ryan smiled at Seth's comment, not knowing his thoughts. "Ya, I know. I've seen her in less, though," Ryan said, shooting a sideways glance at his brother, having not told him about having sex with her yet.  
  
Seth didn't understand at first. He couldn't see how she could be wearing any less, unless... "Dude!" he exclaimed after he understood. He gave him a high-five. For once, Ryan returned the gesture. The boys strolled outside.  
  
Both of the girls were wearing sunglasses, almost asleep. When the boys arrived outside, they both glanced at each other, knowing what the other one was thinking. They each snuck over to the girlfriend/would-be girlfriend, picked them up and through them into the pool. As soon as their warm bodies touched the cool water, they shrieked.  
  
"Dumb ass!" Anna yelled at Seth, but she was laughing.  
  
After he was done laughing, Ryan slowly pulled his wife beater over his head and threw it off to the side. His perfectly toned, sweaty, tan body gleamed in the sunlight. He looked like a god.  
  
Both girls were transfixed. "Holy shit!" breathed Anna, gazing at the hottie, who was stretching in the sunlight, making him even hotter, if that was possible. "Marissa." Anna said, her eyes locked on Ryan.  
  
"Uh huh?" whispered Marissa, her eyes glued to the boy, also.  
  
"He is really hot!" she whispered. "I want him." she said. Marissa wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Upon hearing this, Marissa snapped back to reality. Anna was groaning with longing with each movement Ryan made.  
  
Marissa elbowed her friend. "Sorry, he's mine!" she said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Oh, right." Said Anna, slightly embarrassed. Soon after Ryan, Seth took off his shirt. Anna didn't understand how someone who lived in California his whole life could be so pale. Ryan eased himself into the water, while Seth did a cannon ball. Ryan looked even sexier when he was wet.  
  
He waded over to Marissa, slipping his muscular, wet arms around the girl. She started breathing very fast. He had never looked as amazing as he did now. In fact, no guy had ever looked so amazing. She took in his chest, his neck, and his face. I can't believe he's mine! She thought to herself.  
  
"Is that bathing suit my thank you?" he asked, so sensually that she wanted to rip her clothes off and get it on right then and there.  
  
"Part of it," she forced out between breaths. She sounded as if she had run a 50 mile race.  
  
Seth and Anna were horsing around, but Ryan and Marissa were oblivious to it all.  
  
Ryan started at Marissa's stomach, bringing her eyes up to her breasts, then to her mouth, then her eyes. Her eyes were still gazing at his body. When she felt his eyes on her head she looked up, meeting his blue eyes with hers.  
  
Marissa was frozen. She couldn't move. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. So Ryan was the one to move in, and kiss her so passionately that she thought she was going to faint.  
  
Seth's and Anna's eyes were now staring at the lovebirds.  
  
"Damn!" said Anna.  
  
"They look like Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey in the "Sweetest Sin" music video.  
  
"They do!" said Anna, after she pictured the sensual video in her mind. "Wait a minute! When did you watch that video?" she asked, amused, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"On the internet," he replied simply. Anna gave him an amused look. "What can I say, she's a hottie!" Hearing this, Anna dunked the boy under water and held him there for a while.  
  
Marissa wet hands were exploring Ryan's chest, as were Ryan's on hers. Their wet lips slid over each others, and they were ignoring the disbelieving looks on their friends' faces.  
  
Seth was getting frustrated. "Okay, that's it." He walked over to the two lovers. "I think you guys better leave our site before we see something we really don't want to see."  
  
"Good-*smooch* -idea," Agreed Marissa between licks. Somewhere along the way, she had been swept up in Ryan's arms like a baby. Ryan carried her like this out of the pool and into the hot tub.  
  
Ryan pulled away for a moment, looking almost mad. "How come you have to be so damn sexy? I'm never gonna be able so sleep at night without you again!"  
  
"Same to you!" She replied. "So are you ready for your thank you?"  
  
Ryan looked puzzled. "You mean the kissing wasn't it?"  
  
She laughed. "Nope." She stood up, still dripping wet, and wrung the excess water out of her hair. She leaned over, so her breasts were hanging right in Ryan's face, making him want more. "I'll be right back" she whispered. It was Ryan's turn to start hyperventilating.  
  
Marissa walked over to the pool, where Seth and Anna were splashing each other, and jumped in. She swam over to Anna and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh jeez, one of their little secretive whispers," he said, wiggling his fingers.  
  
After Marissa pulled away from her ear, Anna smiled and nodded, then swam over to Seth. "Hey 'Cohen," said Anna, using Summer's trademark nickname for him. "I haven't seen Captain Oats in a while. Let's go up to your room."  
  
Seth looked puzzled. "Ooookay," he said uncertainly. They exited the pool, grabbed towels, and headed into the house. Anna turned around and winked at Marissa. She mouthed thank you, and Anna gave her a smile.  
  
But Marissa forgot to check something. "Hey Seth!" she yelled. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Working," he yelled over his shoulder. Marissa smiled. She had a feeling Ryan was going to be pleased.  
  
"Oh Ryan?" she called in a sing-song voice. "Come over here!"  
  
Ryan hopped out of the hot tub faster than he'd ever moved before. He walked over to the pool, trying not to look to anxious. It wasn't working very well.  
  
Marissa was already in the pool. She beckoned him over with her finger. He eased himself into the pool for the second time today, and swam over to his girlfriend.  
  
She kissed him deeply, while taking his hands and placing them around her neck, near where her bikini was tied around her neck. "Untie it," she said into his mouth.  
  
His eyes became extremely round. "What?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he heard her right before he did something that she didn't really want him to do.  
  
"Untie it," she repeated. She continued kissing him as he followed his command. After he untied the string, he let it fall; assuming it was what she wanted him to do. She pressed her partly-naked body against his, untying the string on the side of her bikini bottoms.  
  
While they were pulling off the little clothes they had on, their lips never left each others. Ryan, naturally, looked down, then shivered. Feeling the shiver from Ryan's body, Marissa opened her eyes and saw him looking at her naked body. She squeezed his side, to let him know that she saw him looking. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well where are you expecting me to look?" he asked, and she laughed. He pulled her underwater, and they started making out. It was kind of odd. They didn't really need air, they were breathing each others. They stayed under for an amazingly long time. Finally, Ryan thought he heard a car, so he brought his head above water, and just his head, not wanting anyone to see his naked self.  
  
He saw a beat up car pull into the driveway. He gasped when he saw who was in it.  
  
Theresa!  
  
A/N- Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhager! Hee hee *evil* I hope ya'll enjoyed this  
very long chapter! That's why it took me so long to write. So will Theresa see an eyeful? If she does, will she like it? Lol you'll have to  
keep reading to see! Review, pleze! 


	8. Thereasa

A/N- Howdy ya'll! Hee hee I'm such a dork. This is kind of a filler chapter so don't expect anything spectacular. Love ya! And now on with the shooooooow!  
  
"Ryan, what the hell is she doing here?" Marissa hissed, ducking down.  
  
"I have no idea," he whispered back, grabbing his swimming trunks, as Marissa put her bikini bottoms back on. A sly smile came onto Ryan's face. "Do you want me to do you another 'favor?' he asked his girlfriend.  
  
She smiled. "What do you mean?" He held his finger to his lips and pulled her against his chest, her still top-less. He brought her up, starting to kiss her, but keeping her covered up with his body. Once again, she caught on to what he was doing, and kissed him playfully, laughing. He kissed her neck. "Oh Ryan!" she crooned, finding this rather funny. Theresa had just opened the car door, stepping out. At that moment, Marissa let out a particularly loud squeal, and Theresa saw Ryan with his half-naked girlfriend. She let out a slight gasp, then crouched back into her car, trying not to be noticed.  
  
Sure, Ryan felt slightly guilty doing this to his friend, but that was the quickest solution he could think of without humiliating himself or Marissa or Theresa.  
  
After the car left the driveway, Marissa flopped backwards and started floating on her back. This was difficult as she was laughing, so she sunk to the bottom. Ryan went underwater and kissed her, breathing her air once again.  
  
"We better get inside the house," he forced out with a kiss in-between each word. "Sandy and Kirsten are gonna be home pretty soon."  
  
Marissa got a pouty look on her face. "But this is so fun!" she wined. Ryan smiled at her, appreciating the new way to make her give into things. She smiled back at him. It was virtually impossible to not smile when he smiled at you. "Okay, but it's still early and I wanna stay for a little while.  
  
Ryan sighed a mock sigh. "Fine, if you really want to." She giggled. She grabbed her top and hopped out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and headed into the pool house. Ryan followed him, melting at the sight of her soaking wet form.  
  
When he entered the pool house, he found Marissa wearing one of his wife beaters, turning it into a see-through top since she was wet. "Damn, she's hot," he thought to himself. Every time he saw her it was as if it was the first time.  
  
Marissa, noticing Ryan's presence, turned around, smiling. "Do ya wanna go outside? It's to cold in here," but she was already out the door before he could answer. She flopped onto one of the beach chair. He laid down on the chair next to her, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I love you, babe," Ryan told her, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
A tingle ran down her spine. "Love you too!" she replied. Whenever he said this she wished she could think of something more original, but she always drew a blank. He never seemed to mind. Not like she was expecting him to, this was Ryan after all.  
  
He sighed. "What else could I want? I got my health, the sun, and love," he said, half to himself.  
  
"Yup, life is good."  
  
***********************`************************************************  
  
A/N I know that sucked but I didn't want to keep you waiting to find out what happened with Theresa. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be better! 


	9. Car rides and surprises

A/N- Hey, sorry I haven't been writing so much...We have proficiency test things this year so homework has been MAJOR! But I'll always find time to write for my adoring fans...lol ya right! Anyway, If you review I'll write. O ya and I AM KIND OF HATING RYAN RIGHT NOW! I KNOW HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE BUT HE'S BEING STUPID! Okay, all better. And hi Margo! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marissa and Ryan lounged by the pool in silence for a while, enjoying each others company, and getting more of a tan on their already-bronze bodies.  
  
After a while, Sandy pulled into the driveway. Marissa didn't mind at first, but then she realized that her shirt was pretty much see-through. She quickly switched to Ryan's chair so he would cover her up. Obviously, he didn't mind.  
  
Sandy walked past the teens. "Yo Romeo," he said breezily. Ryan gave him a look as he walked by, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Marissa sighed. "I better go, it's getting late," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Do you need a ride to your dad's?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." She'd take any excuse to spend 5 more minutes with him, even though she couldn't touch him on account of him driving. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
She went inside the pool house to change. Ryan, being dry, hopped into the car. Marissa followed soon after. She looked stunning. "I don't get how she can hope out of the pool and look like she does," Ryan thought to himself. This fact amazed him every time he saw her, he just couldn't get used to it.  
  
On the way to Jimmy's apartment, they played one-or-the-other, a game they had made up before they had started dating. One of them would say 2 things, and the other would pick the fist one that they thought of.  
  
"Looks or personality" (Ryan)  
  
"Personality, friends or family" (Marissa)  
  
"Friends, Phone or IM" (Ryan)  
  
"Phone, Marissa or Theresa" (Marissa)  
  
"Marissa." He replied. She smiled. No matter what he said there was still the little voice in the back of her mind saying "They grew up together, they have a history, she's so pretty," and that is what possessed her to say things like that. But Marissa was always the thing on Ryan's mind, and he loved her, so it was only natural to say her name.  
  
"Ryan?" she asked. He looked at her. "Are you going to talk to her again?" she whispered.  
  
He considered this for a moment. "I guess so. I should probably wrap things up. She obviously has something to say to me." He replied. Marissa still seemed unsure. "Marissa!" he wined. "You know that I love you, and some other chick isn't gonna change that," he said, kissing the back of her hand. She seemed satisfied. "Now I don't want you ever thinking that I'm going to leave you. Understand?" He said in a serious voice.  
  
"Yes sir," she said with a salute. She knew that little voice would probably stay around for a while, but now she could say "Shut the hell up," right back.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
After he had dropped Marissa off, Ryan drove to Chino, his former home, to talk to Theresa. He knew if he didn't do it now he would put it off, and Marissa would get upset.  
  
He drove down the familiar route, one that he had driven down a million times at midnight. He cringed, a wave of guilt sweeping over him. Sex had been just a past time. Now he felt guilty, wishing that Marissa could have been his fist time, so it could have been special.  
  
He pulled into the driveway, once he saw that she was home. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by the familiar face.  
  
"Ryan!" she gasped. "Um-ya-well, hi! Come in!" she waved him in with her hand. He walked inside, feeling rather awkward. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, well, I was thinking we could just-well-talk and clear some stuff up," he shrugged.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll go first," she stated. She took a deep breath and began. "Well, I know you have your whole new great life with your great house and great family and great clothes great car, and great girlfriend. But I never get to see you, and it's seriously tearing me up inside. And I still have feelings for you!" she said in a rush.  
  
Ryan's face went blank. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, trying to process what he just heard. Theresa's face was expressing some kind of pain and relief at the same time.  
  
"OH, WHAT THE HELL!" Theresa screamed. She ran up to wear he was sitting on the bed, shoved him down...  
  
And she kissed him. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(  
*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhangers are fun to write! They keep you reading! Hee hee *evil* I know. Anyway, keep reviewing and reading, and I'll keep writing!  
  
Mrs. McKenzie 


	10. The Most Meaningfull Kiss Of His Life

A/N- Not much to say....Enjoy!  
  
Theresa pulled away, shocked yet pleased at what she has just done.  
  
Ryan was shocked, but pleased defiantly did not describe how he felt. He felt, actually, kind of mad. "Wow," he breathed. "That was one of the most meaningful kisses of my life!" Ryan said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Really?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Yup," he replied. "That kiss let me know that there is defiantly no spark between us." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Marissa. I need to feel that spark in my lips." Ryan shook his disbelieving ex's hand. "I'll see you around, Theresa," he said, and with a wave of his hand, he was out the door.  
  
Theresa flopped down on her bed, her mouth still hanging open. "I think I need to have a talk with Marissa," she said to herself, with an evil grin spreading across her face. "I'll show her what she gets for stealing Ryan."  
  
Ryan didn't really go to Marissa's house. After all, he had just seen her. So he decided to call her instead.  
  
"Ryan," Marissa said when she answered the phone.  
  
"How did you know," he asked.  
  
"I don't know!" she said, surprised. She hadn't really meant to say his name, it just kind of happened. "It was automatic, like I knew it was you or something! Anyway, did you talk to her?"  
  
"Um, ya, I did," he told her. He was debating whether to tell her that Theresa kissed him or not. "She said that she still had feelings for me. And then.........she, um........... (Silence)"  
  
"She kissed you," Marissa said flatly, like she was expecting it.  
  
"Well, ya, but I'm going to tell you exactly what I said. I said that I felt nothing and that there was nothing between us and that you were the one for me, and I walked out. She got the message, trust me." Ryan felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He held his breath, waiting for Marissa's reply.  
  
She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. After a couple minutes, she finally got the words out. "Can you come over for a little while? It won't take too long, I promise."  
  
"Of course, I'll be there in 5 minutes," Ryan said as he hung up the phone. He immediately walked out of the house and into his car, driving the now- familiar path to Jimmy Cooper's apartment. He was speeding, so he got there in 3 minutes.  
  
Marissa was waiting on the front steps. Her crying had subsided in the time it took him to get to her house.  
  
He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. "Hey," he greeted, kissing the top of her head. "Do you need to talk about something?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm scared," she said simply, rushing the words out.  
  
"Marissa, I already told you that Theresa knows I love you..." he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"That's not really what I'm scared of," she said, looking at her feet. Ryan looked at her expectantly. "This is going to sound really stupid."  
  
"No it won't, just spit it out, I promise I won't laugh," he told her reassuringly.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "Well, I know that it's really easy to fall in love with you. Trust me, I'd know. And since you said that Theresa still has these 'feelings' for you, I'm afraid she gonna come after me or something, cause I think she feels pretty strongly."  
  
Ryan was silent. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you," he said.  
  
"I know, but if I'm by myself and she tries something, what am I gonna do?" she cried, sounding pretty scared.  
  
"You are going to call me on your cell phone and I'm going to rush over there faster than those super hero guys in Seth's comic books," he replied, like it was obvious.  
  
Marissa laughed a nervous laugh. "But what if my cell phone isn't with me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, make sure you always have it with you, and also make sure that I'm on speed dial," he said, once again like it was simple.  
  
"Duh, you're already on speed dial," she said, impersonating Summer. "Thanks, baby," she said, kissing him deeply on the lips. Neither of them wanted to let go, and they didn't for a considerably long time.  
  
After they couldn't breathe, they pulled apart. "I better go," Ryan said, fighting the urge to throw her in bed. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, and with one last kiss, she walked back inside her apartment, and he walked back to his car.  
  
Marissa turned around after locking the door. She heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Marissa," the female voice said.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
!@#$^%&*()@#$^%&*()@!#$^%&*()_@!#$^%&*()_@#$^%&*()@#$^%&*()  
  
A/N- I just can't stop writing cliff hangers! Hee hee, review please!  
Mrs. McKenzie 


	11. The Call

A/N- Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing that much. Long story, I won't torture you with it. I have been reading spoilers like CRAZY! (lol Margo) but they don't help much, but I know something that makes me happy but I won't tell you people who like to wait to be shocked. Anyway, here we goooo! (FYI in case you forgot you might wanna look at the last couple sentences in the last chapter so you can remember what's goin on)  
  
"Theresa?" said Julie Cooper with a strange look on her face. "Who's Theresa? Honey, are you feeling okay?" Marissa was still hanging with her mouth open, staring at her mom. "Marissa? MARISSA! There is nobody named Theresa here!"  
  
Marissa shook her head, snapping back to reality. "I'm okay, mom, I just was thinking about someone and I just.....anyways, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
Julie looked uncomfortable. "Um, I just needed to talk to your dad about....um.....Kaitlin. I was just leaving. I'll see you later honey." She gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Marissa collapsed on the couch. She was getting a little paranoid. "Theresa doesn't even know where I live," she thought, trying to reassure herself. She sighed, and collapsed on the couch. She was ready for a good night's sleep.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning. His body had ached that night, but not as bad. "One day at a time," he thought to himself.  
  
He got up, got dressed, and headed into the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and drinking a mug of the oh-so-addictive beverage we like to call coffee.  
  
"Hey, my brotha!" chimed Seth, holding out his fist for a pound. Ryan couldn't help but laugh a little. "Humor me," sighed Seth. He laughed again and brought his fist down on his 'brother's.' Seth looked pleased.  
  
Ryan pored himself a cup of joe and sat down on the table. He took a large gulp, letting the warm liquid flow down his throat. He exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath. Coffee seemed to temporarily relieve his stress, even though he didn't think he had any at the moment. He finished up, grabbed his books, and walked out the door, giving Seth a small wave.  
  
He waited at the bottom of the driveway for the object of his affection. 5 minutes passed.....10 minutes.........."Why is she so late?" he wondered. His mind flashed back to last night, to Marissa crying, thinking Theresa was going to come after her.  
  
She has strong feelings for you  
  
It's easy to fall in love with you  
  
I'm afraid that she's gonna come after me  
  
He called her cell phone immediately. She picked up.  
  
"Ryan?" she whispered.  
  
"Marissa, are you okay?" he whispered, though he didn't know why.  
  
"It happened!" she sobbed. "I was getting in the car to come get you, but she hopped in the car!" Her voice broke and she began sobbing again.  
  
"Okay, Marissa, where are you?" he said, his stomach churning.  
  
"I'm in Chino. I remember coming this way with you on Thanksgiving. I'm guessing I'm at her house."  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can," he said as he ran up the driveway. He didn't hear an answer. "She wouldn't really hurt her," Ryan assured himself. Seth was climbing into the driver's seat. "Seth, dude, I need the car. Marissa's in trouble. I don't have time to explain."  
  
Seth looked confused, but he seemed to comprehend pretty quickly. "Okay, but let me come. You can explain on the way." Ryan didn't want him to come, but he didn't have time to argue.  
  
"Fine, get in and call your mom or dad," he sighed, slamming his foot on the gas pedal and zooming down the driveway.  
  
Seth had a short conversation with Sandy, who seemed to understand. "He's calling the police," he said. "Now Lucy, you've got some splainin to do!" he said, trying to make Ryan feel a tad bit better.  
  
Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how Seth could joke at a time so serious. "Theresa got Marissa. That's pretty much all I know. I guess she's jealous or something."  
  
Seth nodded, acting as if he understood, even though it was clear that he was confused. Ryan didn't care. The less he knew the better.  
  
After what seemed like hours, they pulled up into Theresa's driveway. Ryan hopped out of the car practically before the car stopped, and ran up to the door, shoving it open. Seth followed soon after.  
  
"MARISSA!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs. The house wasn't very big, and he hadn't meant to yell that loud, but he was so scared it just happened.  
  
He heard a muffled voice coming from a room off to the right of the kitchen. Ryan ran into what he knew was Theresa's room, and kicked open the door, with Seth following once again.  
  
Ryan stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, causing Seth to run into his back.  
  
"Marissa! Theresa!" Ryan gasped.  
  
There was blood on the carpet.  
  
The question was, whose blood was it?  
  
Ryan knew instantly.  
  
"Oh My God," he breathed. "What have you done?"  
  
A/N- Now you knew I was gonna do that! And the basic idea for this chapter was given to me by Margo (Now you can feel special) I'll write soon!  
  
Mrs. McKenzie 


	12. Who's Blood?

A/N- Hey! I haven't been getting very many reviews for the past chapters! I know some of you have, but I need to know what the rest of you think! So R&R!  
  
Ryan couldn't have been more surprised at what he saw. Marissa was kneeling next to Theresa, whose wrists were covered in blood. Theresa was crying, and she was comforting her.  
  
Marissa looked up when she heard Ryan speak. Her eyes were glazed with tears, and she was trying to hold them back. She stood up and tip-toed over to Ryan. "She really wants you to love her again, Ryan," she whispered, choking back a sob. "She got upset and did....this."  
  
They heard the front door open, and paramedics and policemen came inside. Ryan remembered that Sandy had called 911.  
  
They put the now unconscious Theresa on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. "Do you kids know where we can reach her guardian?" one cop asked the teens.  
  
"Um, ya, let me write it down for you," Ryan said, following the officer into the kitchen.  
  
Marissa sat down on Theresa's bed. She laid her head in her hands and started to cry. Seth, not sure of what to do, sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and she started to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"It's all my fault!" she cried. "I took him away from her!"  
  
Seth patted her back. "Marissa, shhhh, it is so not your fault. Ryan fell in love with you cause you are a wonderful person. It's fate, and neither of you could help it."  
  
"Wow, did those words just come out of my mouth?" Seth thought to himself. He was pretty pround of those sentences.  
  
Marissa wiped her eyes are relaxed into him. "Thanks, Seth. That means a lot to me." She had never realized how caring Seth was. "That's why Summer and Anna like him so much" she thought.  
  
Ryan walked in. Seth noticed, Marissa didn't. She continued to cry into his shoulder. Seth looked up at him and shrugged, with eyes that said 'what do you want me to do?'  
  
"Um, maybe you two should talk," Seth said, trying to get Marissa to notice Ryan's presence. She looked up and immediately saw his caring face, sandy blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. She stood up and rested her head against his muscular chest.  
  
"Let's go home first," Ryan said, looking at the blood stained carpet. "I wanna get out of here."  
  
Marissa collapsed on to the bed again, having fainted. Ryan sighed and picked her up, just like that night in Tijuana. He carried her out to his car, and set her inside the passenger's seat. He then turned to Seth. "Drive her car back to our house," he ordered. Seth nodded and jogged over to Marissa's jeep.  
  
Ryan plopped down in the driver's seat. "Love hurts," he whispered.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Ryan carried Marissa into the pool house and laid her on the bed. He sat down next to her. "Marissa," he whispered, as he gently shook her arm. "Marissa, wake up, everything's fine. We're back in Newport. She won't hurt you anymore."  
  
She turned slightly, and then opened her blue eyes. She squinted from the sunlight pouring through the windows. "Is she alright?" she asked, sitting up quickly.  
  
He gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he assured her. "The question is are you alright?"  
  
She nodded her head. "She loves you bad, Ryan," she whispered, touching his face. "She wants you back."  
  
"Well she isn't getting me. I can't make myself love her anymore than I can make myself stop loving you," he said, pressing her hand against his cheek. "And obviously, neither is going to happen." Marissa smiled weakly. "I'm gonna go call your dad. You try to sleep." She nodded as Ryan walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Jimmy here," Jimmy Cooper answered.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Cooper, it's Ryan," he greeted, suddenly feeling out of breath.  
  
"Hey Ryan, how are—wait a minute, why aren't you in school?"  
  
"It's a long story," he sighed. "I have Marissa here at the Cohen's, and I was wondering if you could come pick her up."  
  
"Oh my God, is she okay?" Jimmy asked, fearfully.  
  
"She's fine, I'll explain when you get here. We're in the pool house."  
  
"I'll be there in a flash," he said quickly, hanging up the phone.  
  
Ryan walked back over to Marissa. He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. "He'll be here in a sec," he reassured her. She nodded.  
  
Suddenly, someone was knocking very hard on the door.  
  
Ryan jogged over to the door and opened it. Seth was standing there with three police men standing behind him. He looked very pale.  
  
An officer pushed Seth aside. "We need to ask you two some questions."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!  
  
A/N- Now that cliffhanger wasn't all that bad! Hope you liked it, pleased review! I'll write the next chapter soon. and the chocolates are yelling the loudest....I better go see what they wan 


	13. The Interview

A/N- Hello readers! Sorry I haven't written. It has come to my attention that someone has plagiarized off of my work, under the pen name 'Kylie Taylor.' (I'm sure she is reading this cause she just HAS to see what happens!!!) Anyway, some of you have come across this story and have realized that she copied. I just want you all to know that it is MY writing, and she just used it without my permission. Thank you for your support and the fact that you called it to her attention.  
  
I received a review saying that I need more Seth and Summer. No offense to this reader, but this is a Ryan and Marissa story, not a Seth and Summer story, and if you want to read about them there are countless other stories to read. Once again, no offense.  
  
This chapter is just a filler and frankly is kind of boring, but oh well.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryan's blue eyes opened up wide. "Is there something wrong, officer?"  
  
"Yes, but you aren't in trouble." Ryan let out a long sigh. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. "We have been informed that you know this Theresa (A/N- what is her last name?) And we just need to ask you a few things.  
  
"Of course," he said without much enthusiasm. "Come on in." The men followed Ryan inside, sitting on various couches and chairs.  
  
Marissa was sitting up. At the officers questioning look, she said "I'm Marissa Cooper, I was also involved in...um, this." They nodded, and one of them pulled out a notepad.  
  
One rather round man spoke first. "Now Mr. Atwood, we understand that at one point you were dating Theresa. Is this correct?"  
  
Ryan, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, answered "Um, ya, I mean yes."  
  
The man with the notepad started writing. "I see, and would you say that she cared about you deeply?"  
  
Ryan looked mortified. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"Mmm hmm. And were you the one who called off the relationship?"  
  
"Yes," he answered defiantly.  
  
"I see, and was Theresa ever violent at any time that you knew her?"  
  
"Well, she'd get into fistfights once in a while, but that's it."  
  
"Did she ever hurt herself?"  
  
"Not intentionally, as far as I know."  
  
"Okay, and she was fully aware of your relationship with Ms. Cooper," he asked, nodding in Marissa's direction.  
  
"Fully aware," Ryan repeated.  
  
"Thank you, Ryan, you have been most helpful," he said with what Ryan was guessing he thought was a reassuring smile, but it looked more like a grimace. The man turned to Marissa. "Now, Ms. Cooper. Tell us exactly what happened today."  
  
Marissa took a deep breath, and then began. "Well, I woke up and got dressed and all that stuff, and got in my jeep, planning on getting Ryan for school," she said with a questioning glance in Ryan's direction. He nodded reassuringly. "I put the key into the ignition and was about to start the car, and then Theresa came up from behind me and said 'Drive to my house, we need to talk,' or something along those lines. She climbed in the front seat and I drove to her house—"  
  
"Now Marissa," the officer interrupted, "did she show any weapons or threaten you in any way?"  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "But I was afraid she had something that she would pull out if I didn't cooperate."  
  
"Understandable, please continue."  
  
"So I was driving to her house, and she was just acting like she was driving to the mall with one of her friends. Like, she was playing with the radio and singing along and stuff," she said. "After a little while I reached what she said was her house. She got out and said 'Follow me,' so I did." After Marissa said this, she started to tear up slightly. "And then we walked inside and there was this guy..." but that was as far as she could get before breaking down. Ryan held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. The cops waited patiently.  
  
After collecting herself, she took a deep breath and tried again. "So there was this guy that I didn't recognize but I guess she knew him," she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "And he threw me in the closet," she whispered, barely audible at the point. "And I think...."  
  
"Yeeees?"  
  
"And I think.....I think he raped her."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N- DUN DUN DUN!!!! I told you it was boring! I just wanted to write and I needed to tell ya'll why the police were there. Anyway, PLEASE review. Remember, constructed criticism is always always welcome!  
  
**Mrs. McKenzie** 


	14. Are you sure?

A/N- Sorry I haven't been writing...I've been reeealy busy. And something is acting weird cuz I haven't been able to read the last couple of reviews, even though you guys can if you click on the review thing....I don't know why it did that but its all fixed now. So sorry if you had suggestions or anything but I can't read them. But you can review now. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marissa's words shocked me. I mean, this stuff happens to other people, not people like Theresa. Woah, wait, I think I'm forgetting that life in Chino isn't what it's like in Newport. That kind of stuff does happen to people like Theresa.  
  
I mean, I know she was kind of bitchy about me being with Marissa, and she did kiss me and all, but she was still, well, Theresa. Nobody deserves to be raped.  
  
Nobody  
  
It's amazing how much thinking you can get done in 2 seconds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Ryan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The police didn't seem very surprised by this piece of information. "Are you sure about that?" The officer said  
  
Marissa looked at her hands. "Well, no," she said in a whisper that was barely audible. "I'm not totally positive, but from the sounds it sounded pretty likely."  
  
The officer who had been speaking this whole time stood up, soon to be followed by the other two. "Thanks for your time. We'll try our best to keep you guys posted." And with that they trudged out the door, passing Jimmy Cooper as they did so.  
  
Jimmy walked into the pool house with a questioning glance in the police officers' direction. "What did they want?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in their direction. Jimmy had been very wary of cops since the whole money thing.  
  
"They just needed to ask us a couple questions," Marissa answered. "Nice to see you, too."  
  
His face softened when he turned to his daughter. "I'm sorry," he hurried over to her side and sat down next to her. "Hi sweetie, are you alright?" he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
"Oh ya, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all," she answered with a weak smile.  
  
Jimmy stared fondly at his daughter for a couple moments. Ryan felt extremely awkward, so he cleared him throat, making his presence known. Jimmy jumped slightly, then turned around to see Ryan's sad smile. "Oh Ryan, I'm sorry!" he shook his head slightly. "I forgot where I was."  
  
"It's okay Mr. Cooper," he replied, his smile warming a bit.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel old. Call me Jimmy." He said. Ryan nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll take Riss-"Marissa shot her father a warning look, "Um, Marissa home now." He got up to shake Ryan's hand. "Thank you so much for everything, you are an amazing kid."  
  
Marissa stood up next to her dad. "Um, could we have a second?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, ya-um sure, I'll be leaving now. Be out in a minute hun." And with that, he stumbled out the door.  
  
Marissa walked over to Ryan , wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed him passionately before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Ryan nodded and she walked out the door.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Ryan collapsed on his bed, something he'd been doing a lot lately.  
  
"I'd never thought I'd say this, but life was easier when I was in Chino."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N- So, I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. Please review!!!!  
  
*Me* 


	15. It's the weekend!

A/N- Hey! I know a lot of you have been saying that you want more 'mushy' stuff. And I am soooo glad to hear that! I love writing mushy stuff, but I thought people would get bored. So anyway, here we go....  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"It's the weekend, it's time to paaar-tay," Seth sang from the back seat of Marissa's car.  
  
"Seth?" Marissa said softly  
  
"Yes sugar lips?" Seth had started calling her this every time she was with Ryan, since they couldn't keep their hands (okay, lips) off of eachother.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
It had been 3 months to this day since Theresa had her little 'episode.' Surprisingly enough, nothing major had happened. Nobody tried to kill themselves, no one got arrested, no houses had been burnt to the ground....yep, life had been good for a while.  
  
Theresa got better, but she's in therapy to help her get over her 'issues.'  
  
"So....what are we doing tonight ladies?" Seth said in a valley-girl voice. "I could go for a mani and a pedi..."  
  
"Seth..."  
  
"Sorry, shutting up!"  
  
"Ry, there is this party I wanted to go to....I haven't been to one in ages," Marissa said, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Ryan sighed. On his 'Top Ten Things That I Hate Most' list, parties were definitely somewhere on there. "Whose throwing it?"  
  
Marissa grinned. "Let's just say I kind of have to be there."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
She nodded, trying not to smile. "Ryan, I haven't had a party since you've been here! That's, like, a long time!" He let his head fall against the headrest. "Well, it's to late, and you don't have to go."  
  
"Really?" he said, his ears perking up.  
  
"No...but you're my boyfriend!" she picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek. "How would that make you look, not coming to your own girlfriends party?"  
  
"Give in, Ry, the force is pulling you in!" Seth chimed in.  
  
"Fine, but what's the alcohol situation? This could get ugly," he sighed.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll keep it under control." Ryan gave her a look. "I won't drink, I swear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But dear Marissa, alcohol details is not the most important thing you need to be thinking about." Seth said.  
  
"Okay, Seth, I'll bite. What do I need to think about?" Marissa said in a stupid voice.  
  
"WHERE ARE WE GONNA SET UP THE KAREOKIE MACHINE??!?!?!?!"  
  
a/n- Yes, that was a filler, but bad stuff is gonna happen in the next chap! But the question is good bad or bad bad? You'll have to read to find out!!! 


	16. Author Note

A/N- I know what you all are thinking..."OH MY GOSH SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!" Ya, I'm not, and I know some of you are at the point of killing me (especially since The O.C isn't on...I'm sure some of you live on these until November...I know I do!) But I am having serious writers block. If any of you have any ideas, e-mail me (e-mail address is in author info) or send a review. Help would be soooo appreciated, especially if you like this story. So take a couple minutes and send a shout out!! Thanks!  
  
Rachel 


End file.
